


#21 Playwright

by Error403HRD



Series: 1000 Prompts [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apathetic Harry Potter, Child Abuse, Gen, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error403HRD/pseuds/Error403HRD
Summary: Yes, he was right, they would've found a reason to beat him anyway.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s)
Series: 1000 Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822279
Kudos: 13





	#21 Playwright

Hari wasn't allowed to do good in school.

That didn't mean he didn't like school.

Sure, the bullies were annoying.

Sure, the teachers didn't seem to like him.

But the knowledge he could gain was incredible!

Doing math was fine, but really his favorite class was English, where the teacher taught them about plays and how to write them.

To write something and have it preformed on a big stage for everyone to see, the mere thought amazed Hari.

He shouldn't get a higher grade than Dudley....but...they were going to hurt him anyway, so it didn't matter!

Actually, maybe he should do better than Dudley in everything just to show how stupid he was....

Might as well, be was going to get beat anyway so it didn't matter.

Smiling, he fully participated in the activity, much to his teacher's surprise and pleasure, she pulled him aside as the others left for lunch,

"Hari? Why do you never participate?"

Hari gave a smile,

"Because Aunt Petunia told me to always get lower grades than Dudley. I just figured that since they'd find something else to beat me for that it didn't matter, and I really like learning, so I'm gonna do my best and show everyone that I'm not a bad person."

The teacher's smile was strained, but she let him go.

He didn't eat lunch, so he went to the library instead.

Waving a hello to the librarian, he went to the section with all the old plays.

It made sense to study how they were written so he could write one himself.

He didn't have much time, but that was fine.

For all of lunch he was curled up with a large book in front of him and a journal in front of him.

He didn't technically need to take notes, but it seemed like a better idea to take his thoughts to paper-

"Poddar, the bell."

Jumping up at the sudden voice, he nodded and frantically went to put the book back where he found it.

"Thank you sir!"

He was almost late, but it was fine.

His teacher gave him a smile.

He was having a great day.

" _MUUUUMMMM_ THE FREAK WAS SMILING AT THE TEACHER TODAY!"

.......

Yes, he was right, they would've found a reason to beat him anyway.

Sighing, Hari prepared himself for the beating, he was past caring at this point.

That night in the cupboard, Hari felt his wounds heal.

He wondered if he could do more.

He tried to grow his hair.

Nothing.

He tried to turn his shirt into something presentable.

Nothing.

He was frustrated, but maybe the healing was all he could do.

At least it was useful.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the early stages of one of the many things abuse can do to someone.
> 
> The more well known ones are: make them violent to others, or make them meek and desperate.
> 
> This particular one is a child who's come to terms with the fact that they'll be hurt no matter what they do, this eventually leads to them fighting back, because if they're getting hurt then why shouldn't they get a broken nose in retaliation? Hari needs to get a little older before he finally has enough and starts biting Vernon whenever he's hit. These are just the beginning stages of defiance.
> 
> Also, yes Hari has magic, but wandless magic is hard to preform, so it makes sense that his vague wishes aren't granted.


End file.
